


What's her name?

by Seana26



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seana26/pseuds/Seana26
Summary: My first Evabby fic.





	What's her name?

Buck smiled before opening his eyes, coming here was the best that happened to him and it wasn’t just sex that makes him feel that way. Till now he thought that sex is the most important thing in his life, except his work, but now his priorities changed and he doesn’t know how to feel about it. Buck lift his hand, trying to find the warm body, but instead of it he felt cold sheets, he quickly opened his eyes and looked up. She was already dressed, her hair was falling on her shoulders, the light sun was liting her face and for the first time, Buck felt something that wasn’t a feeling of running away as soon as possible. He gently sat on the bed, smiling and looking at Abby.

“You look beautiful,” he whispered.

“You are awake.” she smiled, “I didn’t know when you are starting your shift.”

“Shift!” he jumped from the bed, trying to find his boxers, “what time is it?” he asked.

“Almost 9 am.” she said, “sorry, if I knew I would wake you up earlier.”

“It’s okay.” he smiled, putting his trousers on. “I’m sorry I’m leaving like that.” he said, standing in front of her.

“It’s fine. My mom will be up soon.” Abby answered, lifting the coffee cup to her lips.

“I call you.” he said.

“I'll be waiting.”

Buck was just about to leave when he shook his head and took his steps toward Abby again, he pulled her closer, her body was in tight embrace and after a second their lips met just like only hours ago, he felt the sweet taste of her coffee on his tongue and after a long moment he let her go. She was overwhelmed and for a second she couldn’t catch her breath.

“What was that?” she asked, smiling.

“Thanks for the best night in my life.” he smiled, “or I just wanted to kiss you.”

“That doesn’t change that you’re late for work.” she teased him.

 

“It was worth every single second.” he kissed her nose, leaving the house.

****

Buck run into the fire station, he was late almost an hour, but his thoughts were still with Abby and the night before. He was hoping that no one will notice his absence, but when he gets into the room Bobby’s sight met his.

“Nice to have you here. We were thinking you won’t show up at all.”

“I’m so sorry. I’ll be ready in a minute.”

“What’s her name?” Hen asked, looking at Buck's.

“Whos?”

“The girl you slept with.”

“I didn’t...How do you know?”

“You don’t have the shirt under the sweatshirt and you have the same outfit like yesterday.”

“Well, I...we…” he smiled to himself, “It’s not your business.” he said, leaving both of them.

“It must be something.” Hen said.

“Why?” Bobby asked.

“He didn’t say her name.” Hen answered, “when he slept with one, we immediately knew who she was and how was she, and here… nothing.”

“Well, maybe he’s growing up?”

“Or maybe, he’s in love.” Hen said, looking at the door, where Buck disappeared only seconds ago.

******

Abby was thinking about last night all the time, at the shower, when she had her breakfast with mom and even at work she couldn’t focus on what she was doing. She knows that he was twice her age and it probably won’t last long, but she just couldn’t say no to him. At once she heard the footsteps heading into the break room. She looked ahead and saw detective Marks, walking to her.

“Good afternoon.” he said, smiling.

“Good afternoon. How can I help?” she smiled back.

“I was wondering...if you…” he started, “I wanted to say thank you and...I thought I couldn’t invite you for coffee.”

“Oh...it’s so nice of you, but…”

“Please. I owe you! If you won’t dig into that case…”

“It’s just a hunch.” she smiled, looking at the table.

“I wouldn't be honored if I could take you for a coffee. It's my ‘thank you’ “

“Okay, but I can’t today. Maybe tomorrow?”

“Yes! of course. Till tomorrow then.”

Abby was looking how detective was leaving the room, she doesn’t know why she said yes. She liked the guy and for her, it was just a coffee. She shook her head to stop thinking about it when she felt the buzz in her pocket.

“Buck.” she smiled to herself, “of course I have time.”

******  
Buck’s shift was halfway to the end, the day wasn’t so busy so he has some time to call to Abby and apologize for leaving her after their night together. He was bored like hell, trying to find something that will entertain him till next call. Buck went to the kitchen, trying to not interrupt Hen and Athena on her talk.

“Did I tell you what one of the detectives did today?” she laughs.

“No. Don’t tell me he asked you on a date or something?” Hen said, sipping some coffee.

“Not me. He asked Abby, 911 dispatcher, thanks to her he didn’t put in jail innocent man. She heard something in the recording and told him they have the wrong guy. She saves his ass.”

Hen looked at Buck who was just about to open the soda, he froze in that position and for a one moment, he couldn’t breathe. He looked straight into Hen’s eyes and turned around trying to run from the room as soon as he can.

“What’s wrong with him?” Athena asked.

“I think our boy is in love.” Hen said, looking after Buck.

*******

Abby was pouring some wine after the longest day she ever had when she heard a doorbell. Her mom was with her brother, so she wasn’t expecting any visits. Abby walked to the door, wearing her long blue shirt and pair of socks. She looked through the viewer and after a moment the smile spread across her face.

“Good evening.” she said, opening the door. “what brings you here?”

“Shirt,” he answered.

“Shirt?”

“Yes. I left a shirt here.”

“Everything is alright?” she asked, letting him in.

“Yes.” he murmured.

“Buck, talk to me. What’s wrong?” Abby said, grabbing his arm. “ someone knows about us? That bothers you?”

“They know I slept with someone...Hen told me it was written on my face.” he said bitter, “Sergeant Grant visited the fire station. She and Hen are friends and guess what she told her?”

“You were eavesdrop?” Abby smiled.

“That’s not the point.” he said, leaning on the counter, “it turns out a girl I slept with other night have a date with detective something...she acts like a hero and he asked her on a date! Today! After she and I have the most amazing, sensual, hot night! So, I don’t know if she doesn’t like me or maybe I’m just lame in bed? I have no…”

Abby took a step towards him, she pulled him closer to her and after a second his mouth was shut by her lips. She felt his warmth, her eyes were shut, but she could swear that he was looking at her a bit confused. After a second he lifted her petite body and sat her on the kitchen counter. He looked at her, breathing heavily, and after that, he put his head on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I freaked out. I care about you Abby and it wasn’t just sex for me.”

“For me neither,” she answered, caressing his neck.

“You really will go on a date with that...guy.” he lifted his sight to meet her eyes.

“No. If you don’t want that, but it would be just coffee, because I have a boyfriend already.” she smiled.

“Your boyfriend doesn’t like the competition.” he kissed her neck.

“Okay then. If we have everything cleared, I can go and find your shirt.”

“Well, I don’t really need it that much.”

“You don’t?” she cocking her head, smiling.

“Yeah, I think I should lose some more clothes here…” he smiled, lifting he long shirt up.  
“Great idea.”

Buck lifted her up once again, her legs wrapped around his waist, his lips were kissing her neck while her hands were unzipped his sweatshirt. They were on their way to the bedroom, savoring their taste from each other's lips. When they reach the bedroom, Buck opened his eyes and looked at her, he never felt that way before and it makes him a bit scared, but after a moment when he had her into his arms, nothing scares them anymore. There were only them, exploring each other in the way no one ever does.


End file.
